The field of the disclosure relates generally to automated handling of fasteners, and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for manipulating a fastener for use by a tool.
At least some known tools, such as multi-function end effectors, are designed to operate automatically on a fastener. Furthermore, at least some known tools include an apparatus to position fasteners for use by the tool. At least some known fastener positioning apparatus are sized and/or configured to operate on structures that are easily accessible, including, for example, the fuselage or wing panels and spars of an aircraft. However, at least some known structures, such as an aft fairing heat shield of an aircraft, have confined spaces within which at least some known fastener positioning apparatus are too large to operate. As such, at least some known tools cannot be used in such space-constrained/limited areas, or must be operated without the benefit of an automated fastener positioning apparatus. Operation of the tool without an automated fastener positioning apparatus, or use of a substitute non-automated tool, in such circumstances may be time consuming and/or tedious.